


Из пункта «А» в пункт «Б»

by iampolza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: #winterG9, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, Romance, Self-Discovery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampolza/pseuds/iampolza
Summary: Ричард уже был на вечеринках раньше. Пару раз — даже с Гэвином. Несмотря на девиацию, беззаботное веселье по-прежнему давалось ему с трудом.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Из пункта «А» в пункт «Б»

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для G9_challenges, на последнюю тему #winterG9 — «Утро после вечеринки в DPD». Спасибо voronwy за коллаб! Её атмосферный арт, на который всё это и написалось — [[тут]](https://twitter.com/voronwy/status/1355799564914225152). Праздники давно позади, но мы с voronwy вваливаемся в челлендж на полчаса позже со стаканом из Старбакса, что вы нам сделаете, Новый год — это состояние души.
> 
> Не бечено, вы предупреждены.

В автобусе никого не было, кроме них. На улицах, собственно, тоже — ранний час и предпраздничный день позаботились о том, чтобы разогнать всех по домам. Пустые дороги, тёмные окна домов, на деревьях повисла паутина праздничной иллюминации. Ричард уже много раз видел Детройт таким — андроидов всегда с готовностью ставили на ночные дежурства, — но почему-то в этот раз всё ощущалось иначе. Было спокойнее. Тише. Хотелось сидеть и любоваться тем, как неотвратимо светлеет громада неба в окне.

Чужая голова упала на плечо, волосы коснулись шеи.

— Гэвин. Гэвин.

— Чего?.. Да не сплю я.

— Стоило бы притворяться убедительнее.

— Стоило бы вызвать такси, как все нормальные люди.

— Ты сам жаловался, что в этом месяце много денег ушло на подарки. Сокрушался, просчитывал. Призывал экономить.

— И именно сегодня ты впервые решил ко мне прислушаться, тостер… — тяжкий вздох. — Напомни, дома я обязательно обведу красным этот день на календаре.

Под рукой шуршал бумажный пакет с подарками. 

Новогодняя вечеринка Департамента полиции удалась на славу: музыка, выпивка, дурацкие конкурсы, офицер Миллер в нелепой шапке Санты. В какой-то момент шапка перекочевала к Гэвину — и осталась там. После очередной порции шотов конфликты и старые обиды между коллегами отошли на второй план. Люди, андроиды — все танцевали с разной степенью нелепости, шикая на тех, кто пытался снимать компромат на телефон. 

Ричард уже был на вечеринках раньше. Пару раз — даже с Гэвином. Несмотря на девиацию, беззаботное веселье по-прежнему давалось ему с трудом. 

Он не участвовал в конкурсах, не танцевал, не стремился влиться в чужие разговоры. Когда к нему обращались, спрашивал про планы на праздники — общая, безопасная тема, которая позволяла просто слушать других и молчать. Он так и стоял в углу у стола с закусками, пока изрядно подвыпившая Тина не нацепила на него свой ободок с оленьими рогами и не потащила на танцпол.

Ричард пошёл за ней — то ли от обречённости, то ли от интереса. В самой гуще толпы было тесно, кто-то постоянно задевал его то руками, то бёдрами, и каждое нежелательное прикосновение жёлтым окрашивало диод. Трек за треком сливался в единый шум — монотонный, белый. Все вокруг танцевали, Ричард же просто стоял, не пытаясь подстроиться под ритм. Чужие движения разбивались об него, будто штормовые волны о пирс. Спустя пару минут Гэвин протолкался к нему откуда-то со стороны бара и потянул за собой, по ошибке приняв бездействие за оцепенение.

Ричард упрямо застыл на месте. 

Они встретились взглядами.

— Я хочу остаться.

— Ты не танцуешь.

— Не танцую, — согласился он. Потом, помедлив, добавил: — Это всё равно любопытный опыт.

Гэвин демонстративно закатил глаза, фыркнув:

— _Андроиды,_ — но тоже остался. 

Так и стоял рядом, держа Ричарда за предплечье и демонстративно не обращая внимания на беснующуюся вокруг них толпу. Всюду было много людей, музыка играла так громко, что сканеры Ричарда сбивались, путались в показаниях, засоряли оперативную память потоком несвязных и ненужных данных, пока он не отключил их вовсе. Оповещения об ошибках, маячившие на внутреннем дисплее, разом пропали. Изображение стало чётче. Тревога ушла.

В полумраке бара, который то и дело пронзали цветные лучи светомузыки, можно было рассмотреть чужие лица — улыбающиеся, восторженные, размякшие от удовольствия и алкоголя. Кто-то смеялся. Звенели пивные кружки и стопки с шотами во время очередного тоста. Гэвин молча смотрел на Ричарда, не разрывая прикосновение, и тот вдруг _почувствовал_ это: как всеобщее веселье, напитавшее воздух, постепенно передалось и ему тоже — будто вирус, будто солнечное тепло.

_Так вот, каково это — делить эмоцию с таким количеством людей одновременно. Каково это быть с ними на одной волне, чувствовать себя частью общего радостного предвкушения._

Кто-то из ведущих потом в шутку вручил Ричарду стеклянный шар с искусственным снегом внутри — мол, приз за «самый зажигательный танец». Гэвин тут же нахмурился, напрягся, явно собираясь огрызнуться в ответ, но Ричард лишь учтиво поблагодарил за подарок и ушёл обратно к столам.

И вот теперь, спустя несколько утомительных, полных веселья часов, они вместе ехали домой на автобусе. Гэвин то и дело проваливался в дрёму, зябко кутаясь в куртку. Ричард обнимал его, глядя в окно.

После тесного, полного людей бара пустые улицы казались почти уютными. 

— Гэвин.

— М-м?

— Сегодня диджей часто ставил одну группу. Я нашёл много упоминаний о ней в социальных сетях. Их вокалист — андроид.

— Рад за них.

— Музыка, которую они выпускают… звучит иначе, когда я слушаю её просто так.

— Ну, когда ты в толпе, всё по-другому — энергетика, драйв, все дела. И громкость. Круче всего, когда басы отдаются вот здесь, — Гэвин постучал себя кулаком по груди.

Ричард кивнул.

— Да, я почувствовал. Это интересно. Мне редко когда удаётся в точности разделить какой-либо опыт с людьми. 

— Мы можем как-нибудь сходить на концерт. Послушаешь что-нибудь вживую.

— Хорошо.

Автобусные двери открылись на очередной остановке, но никто не вошёл. С каждой минутой в салоне становилось всё светлее. 

Какое-то чувство билось и билось внутри, не давая покоя. _«Посмотри на это, запомни это»:_ запахи и звуки, градиент на небе, сквозняк, тепло чужого тела рядом. Ричард мог фиксировать всё, что видел, мог сохранить каждое воспоминание на долгие года — и оно не утратило бы чёткости и яркости, не то что у людей. И всё же за последние месяцы он заметил, что даже такие записи порой проигрывали концентрированной красоте момента. 

Иногда не хотелось фиксировать, анализировать, разбирать каждый свой опыт на составляющие. Хотелось просто быть в нём, наслаждаясь течением времени. Позволить себе чувствовать, как происходящее эхом отдаётся в грудной клетке — прямо как громкая музыка.

Скоро автобус должен был повернуть, проехать вдоль банка и торгового центра, плавно прижаться к обочине. Скоро должна была быть нужная остановка. Гэвин дремал, балансируя между сном и явью. Он сидел рядом, привалившись к Ричарду плечом. Сыто урчал двигатель, вдоль дороги один за другим погасли фонари, сдавшись под напором наступившего утра. В окнах домов, наоборот, кое-где начал загораться свет. На балконах видны были тлеющие точки зажжённых сигарет. Город нехотя просыпался.

Скоро должна была быть нужная остановка. Ричард подумывал о том, чтобы разбудить Гэвина, но ему казалось, что стоит лишь тому открыть глаза, как безвозвратно ускользнёт волшебство момента. Есть вещи, которые невозможно было выразить словами. Зимнее утро белым колким узором ложилось на автобусное окно. Тишь, свет, знакомый ритм чужого дыхания рядом — это будто краткая репетиция большого счастья, и на мгновение Ричарду захотелось целиком заточить этот миг внутрь стеклянного шара, чтобы потом смотреть и смотреть на него, любоваться им со всех сторон, бесконечно возвращаясь к нему мыслями. 

Автобус повернул на светофоре. Солнце на миг ослепило, затопив собой весь салон.

Скоро должна была быть нужная остановка. 

Ричард притянул Гэвина ближе и продолжил смотреть в окно.


End file.
